theunitedstatesofhetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Colorado
Colorado is the little brother of the United States of America. His human name is Wyatt F. Jones. He is a fanmade charcter for Hetalia Axis Powers and was created by BrownEyedGerman. Appearence Colorado is tall with lean muscles and stands at 5'8". He has bright grey eyes like the Rocky Mountains and sandy blonde hair that brushes his eyes and curls up at the ends. He is well tanned from hiking and looks physically around the age of 18. He wears a faded A&W t-shirt with dark jeans and black converse. He often wears a red ski cap and a cross necklace. Personality Colorado is very quiet and and isolated. He likes to be by himself so he can think clearly despite him being positioned in the heartland of the US. If you get to know the other side of him, he is very polite and gracious. However he can get mad and angry when stressed out. THe one person who can talk to him all the time is Tennessee whom he has a crush on. His weapon of choice are throwing knives which he never misses. He is addicted to Rootbeer floats and cheeseburgers. He is firecely loyal to Tennessee and would do anything to protect her if she were in danger. History Spain found him in 1598 but left when Colorado didn’t want him to be there In 1810, Mexico declared independence from Spain and took several states with him including: New Mexico, Texas, Arizona, and Colorado but Colorado remained ignored and forgotten about In 1848, America took Colorado in after the Mexican-American War and in 1858; he discovered gold and began his first actual growth spurt He was made a territory in 1861 and he became the 38th state on August 1st, 1876 and he gave women the right to vote in 1893 In the 1860s, tuberculosis patients were encouraged to go to Colorado to help get over the disease and it stressed him out a lot since he didn’t have anywhere to put them and it earned him the nickname the “World’s Sanitarium” much to his dislike In the 1930s, he started expressing an interest in winter sports such as skiing, snowboarding, etc. and he was the only venue to ever reject hosting the Olympics He has had several shootouts in the past half century with shootouts and each were the deadliest in U.S. history and he doesn’t like to talk about them at all Relationships America- His older brother sometimes annoys him. He doesn't really talk to America and never really has. He's always been stand offish to everyone he meets. Arizona- His younger sister is one of the few people he talks to. They'll often both go for hikes together along with the other members of the 4-corners. New Mexico- New Mexico is always there for Colorado. She's like the supportive big sister that he never needed. He does talk to her sometimes but never a lot. Tennessee- Tennessee is by far the one person he feels he can rely everything on. She is the only one he freely and openly talks to because she was always kind to him and nice so it was only natural that he developed a crush on her. She loves him with all her heart and is one of the only ones to be able to tell him and Wyoming apart. Utah- Utah and Colorado don't talk often and only see each other when New Mexico and Arizona all get together. Wyoming- Wyoming is the annoying person that Colorado dislikes the most. He's always jumping on Colorado roughly and yelling at the top of his lungs. Think of it as, Colorado the sophisticated cool kid and Wyoming as the redneck rowdy hick.